Heretofore, water dispensers have been provided for dispensing water in various manners from bottled water containers. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,426 to Desrosiers a water dispenser with a one-piece removable well is disclosed. The bottled water container is concealed inside an upper part of a water dispenser and the well of the cooler is molded as a single piece such that it may easily be removed for cleaning and servicing.
Another water dispenser which uses inverted bottled water is U.S. Pat. No. 3,363,432 to Sholtes. Sholtes discloses a water dispenser which has a hinged condenser to allow access to the interior of the cabinet through the open rear face. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 251,299 to Neel discloses a bottled water cooler stand. Other Design Patents include U.S. Pat. No. Des. 106,030 to Gibson, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 341,746 to Stillson, and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 87,616 to Blaich.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,292 to Terry discloses a water dispenser which comprises an upright cabinet having a top and three upstanding sides defining one open side in the cabinet. A shelf is provided within the cabinet and supported from the shelf is a water cooling reservoir into which water to be cooled is pumped from containers supported by a low wheeled support frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 752,546 to Harris et al. discloses a combined refrigerator and soda-water fountain.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,490,379 to Schlumbohm discloses an apparatus for improving the taste of cold liquids and for mixing liquids. More specifically,, the invention aims at improving the taste of ice water and of cocktails.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,269,143 to Gasparovich relates to liquid cooling units in which a liquid supply bottle is positioned in the bottom of the unit and remains in an upright position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,476 to Desrosiers et al. discloses a counter-height water dispenser having a removable connectable faucet and low-pressure joints whereby water is dispensed at low-pressure.
The above prior art summaries are merely representative of portions of the inventions disclosed in each reference. In no instance should these summaries substitute for a thorough reading of each individual reference.